Smile For Me
by plainf
Summary: Superboy/Robin a story in how they get together.
1. D' For Starters

Chapter 1: 'D' For Starters

It was soon going to be a month since they began their new team and said team was just returning from a mission.

It had been a simple but a boring one, but Batman had insisted that they went. In the end all they did was captured a drug dealer and stake out for only six hour, needless to say it had been a really long night and everyone was simply tired not of some hard as fight, just of being awake.

"That was so boring, it wasn't even funny" said KF.

"Why would it be funny if it is boring?" asked boy wonder with his usual playful voice.

"… I don't know… look it's been a really long night my mind is in sleep mode" said the speedster who look ready to kick the bucket.

"Really?" asked Batman's protégé with a puzzled look on his face "I thought your mind would be active with all the rest it got all day… and all the other days for that matter."

Kid Flash actually being too tired to respond just gave him the finger as he left for his room with a yawn.

"Ah come on KF lets play some video games" whined the younger hero.

Kid Flash just turned to him and gave him a look that asked if he was crazy "dude is 5:15 in the morning."

"So?" questioned the boy wonder.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Miss Martian interrupting the other two.

Robin shook his head "when you have Batman as your mentor a night like this is nothing, I need at the very list one good fight or I won't fall asleep till 7:00am."

"Right, you're used to stake outs more than us" said Aqualad.

"Right, so anyone up for some videogame?" asked Robin to the whole group.

All of them just simply ignored him and left in the direction of each respective rooms.

As Robin frowned all of a sudden an idea popped into his head "Superboy I need to talk to you."

"I'm not playing with you" simply said the clone as he continued his route.

Robin ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder stopping his advancement "is not that but I really need to talk to you right now."

This caught the taller boys attention "ok…" was all he said as he waited for the other boy to begin.

"Not here… outside" said Robin as he grabbed the clones arm and drag him to the outside of the cave.

Superboy was confused; he didn't understand what was so important that couldn't wait till later. When they reached outside boy wonder let go of the other boy and quickly took a seat in the floor. Superboy raised an eyebrow in question to the action while Robin just gave him a grin in response and motion for him to sit down next to him.

Superboy did just that and watched the sky as he waited for the boy to begin. Just as he had about enough waiting for his companion to begin and was about to question the young hero he was interrupted "you've been kind of on edge lately" said boy wonder.

He send the younger boy a glared that if he had Superman's heat vision the other boy would be fried right about now. Robin being on the receiving end of Batman's glared more than a few times dismissed it as nothing "and I know why so I come to bring you the way to take your edge off, prepare yourself cause your about to be whelmed" said the boy wonder with a smile on his face "Kon."

"What?" Superboy was lost.

"Kon silly… is short for Conner" said Robin his smile growing bigger due to the priceless confused face the other boy had "that's your name from now on."

The news shocked Superboy "I noticed that ever since Miss M brought it up every time we called her Megan or KF Wally or Aqualad Kaldur you're mood shift so I decided to come up with the perfect name for you."

Superboy was taking everything in "I…I…" he didn't know what to say he was still in shocked.

Robin's smile was changing to a frown not knowing if maybe this had been a bad idea. Superboy took noticed of this and figured he better respond soon "I'm… whelmed" was all he said, making Robin's frown change back into a smile which made Superboy smiled back.

"Glad you feel like that" said Robin glad he liked his new name.

"Thank you…" he said to his younger companion "I really like my new name."

"No problem… Kon" he replied with his usual smile and Superboy couldn't help but smile back.

They fell into comfortable silence with Robin watching his companion every move because at this moment it was amusing. Superboy was completely awake now and he was in a dazed, boy wonder had never really seen him like this. He seemed… happy and even if the clone did felt the emotion it was hard for him to show it so openly. It was a nice sight.

Superboy was really thankful for the action but that was leading to another thought one that had been on his mind for some time and that he just had to voice right now "what's… your name?"

The question took the thirteen year old by surprise and that was evident in his facial features "um… you know Bats would kill me if I told you" answered boy wonder.

The answer didn't sit well with the older boy it never did in the first place, and right now it very much angered him "why not?... aren't we friends?… don't you trust me?" asked Superboy feeling insulted.

"No I just-" "you just trust Batman more than us right" interrupted Superboy with resentment.

The attitude had an effect on Robin as well feeling anger surging through him as well "actually yes I do trust him more" he answered without shame. Superboy simply looked away angrier than before and hurt.

Robin looked up to the sky as he exhaled, his anger leaving him as well "I do trust Batman more than you guys" repeated boy wonder "but that's because I grew up with him… because I know everything about him… trust isn't something that you just give out of the blue… you build it over time and we've known each other only for a month" he shifted his gaze back to his companion who was still looking away but paying attention nonetheless "I trust you but not just at that level or are you going to say to me you trust me completely now."

Superboy turn hi s gaze back to the other "no… but I have no one I can trust like you trust Batman" he said with disappointment.

Robin couldn't help but feel bad for the other guy "I also trust other people to that level and I think eventually we'll develop a good relationship and I'll also trust you like that and hopefully you will feel that way about me."

"Yeah…" was his respond with a small smile.

They sat there in silence for a while just feeling the breeze in their skin enjoying each other's company.

Robin was the one who broke the silence "hey look over there."

Superboy turned his gaze that was set on the ground towards his companion and then redirected towards the direction to which Robin was looking.

He saw… light in the sky "that's dawn" said Robin "then is twilight and then… finally sunrise… I figure you would want to see one."

"I thought you took me out here to give me my name" said Superboy his gaze completely fixated on the sky.

"Yeah… but it wasn't that long till sunrise so I figure kill two birds with one stone" explained boy wonder with a smile on his face as he examined his friend.

His sight was glue to the far away light in the sky in anticipation to the coming sun. It was a weird sight to see Superboy so motivated unless he was yelling at someone. Robin didn't dare to speak afraid he would mess this moment up.

Robin didn't pay much attention to the sunrise he had seen them enough and although still amazing he found his companion far more interesting at the moment. He could see how Superboy's face lit up the brighter the sky got and how it went into overdrive when the sun began rising even after it had completely set in the sky he stared at it completely mesmerized.

He had never seen the sun like this, Robin was sure he had just gained a new appreciation for it. It wasn't until he saw him yawning that Robin broke the silence since it seemed like sleep was catching up to Superman's clone once again "D."

"What?" asked Superboy taken by surprise.

Robin simply stood and offered his hand to his companion "that's the first letter of my name" he explained as he helped his friends of the floor "I'll tell you my full name eventually till then just keep that letter to yourself since no one else know."

Superboy just nodded content with that. It turned out that this had been a pretty good night after all, he got a name, saw the sunrise for the first time and got the first letter of his companion's real name and with that the two of them headed back inside.


	2. Conner

Chapter 2: Conner

Robin was typing away in his laptop updating his security but was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate due to the noise outside his room "what's going on?" he asked to no one in particular curiosity finally getting the best of him.

He laid the laptop in his bed and left the room following the noise which led him to the kitchen. He leaned against the wall and watched the amusing scene unfold before his eyes.

"Really Supey, why would you leave an oven mitt on top of the stove?" asked Wally a little on edge.

"I told you already I didn't know it would caught fire… it's my first time trying to cook" was his reply anger and frustration clearly in his voice.

"Both of you stop" said Kaldur.

All three of them turned around to the sound of boy wonder's unique laughter "Robin!" exclaimed Superboy with enthusiasm as a smile made his way to his face.

Both Kaldur and Wally turn in surprise towards the clone. Surprise at the quick change in mood "I can't believe you tried your luck with cooking" said Robin with mix of surprise and amusement.

"Yeah well… I wanted to make something for you… you know as a thank you for last night" said the clone while scratching the back of his head.

That surprise the boy wonder "oh… you don't have to do anything" he said a smile making his way to his face "I'm just glad you're happy" he said causing the taller boy to smile even more.

Aqualad and Kid Flash just stood there completely lost to what the other two we're talking about "what exactly happened last night?" asked the red head.

"Oh right…" said Superboy as he turned to his two other teammates "well last night Robin kind of… named me Conner" said the boy of steel with a small blush gracing his features.

"Oh…ok" said Kaldur in surprise while Wally burst into laughter.

Both Superboy and Robin got pissed at the laughing redhead, who upon feeling the glares coming from the other two immediately stop laughing with a simple "sorry."

"What's wrong with the name Conner?" questioned the smallest of the raven haired boys.

"Nothing… is just I didn't expect that what happened last night was you naming him, the way everything was going I kind of thought it was something else" said the redhead a bit scare of the glaring duo, it was surprising how the boy wonder could be so intimidating while being so small he was clearly Batman's protégé.

Conner raised an eyebrow upon the news "and what exactly we're you thinking?"

Wally gave a nervous laughter at the question "you see… well you guys we're happy around each other… and well when you said something happened last night I sort of… you know" he finished.

Both raven hair boys just looked at him like he had grown a second head "what the hell are you talking about?" asked Robin. Really he didn't get what the speedster was on about, happy around each other, last night. Something click in the youngest of the boys mind 'oh' he thought in realization when all of sudden he began blushing like crazy "you… you pervert!" yelled the blushing boy.

"Everything just pointed that way" defended the green eyed boy.

"Yeah… if you're a first class pervert" still yelled the boy wonder.

Conner looked between the blushing Robin and the guilty looking Kid Flash "I still don't get it" this cause Robin blush to intensify.

"I-It's not important hey you said you wanted to thank me for last night so take me out for pizza downtown" said the young boy as he pushed the big guy away from the other two boys.

"OK but-" began Superboy "I'll tell you later" interrupted boy wonder still flustered. They left pretty quickly Robin took the R-cycle and had Superboy wrapped his arms around his waist which in turned made him tense and made his flustered face even more fluster as he kept thinking back to his conversation with the perverted redhead.

Aqualad and Kid Flash stood there in the trashed kitchen after their friends left "so what had you thought happened last night… or more accurately really early this morning?" asked the redhead to his atlantean companion.

Kaldur locked eyes with him as he responded "honestly… same as you."

"Then why didn't you back me up" demanded Wally.

"Because with Superboy's destructive power and Robin's destructive mind… I would rather not get on the bad side of such a scary combination" simply stated the dark skinned boy causing Kid Flash to gulp anticipated fear of what might happened.

* * *

"Rob… what happened back there?" asked Conner reminding himself that he couldn't call him Robin.

Robin on his part was rapidly drinking a glass of water trying to calm down, he was a little ashamed that he was freaking out so much like an ordinary immature 13 year old "well Kid is kind of a pervert so he thought that you and me…" 'God this was embarrassing' thought boy wonder, surprise that the clone of the man of steel still didn't know where he was going with this as it was evident in his face.

"You and me we're what?" questioned the clone with that confused look on his face.

'His cute when his confuse' he though before realizing what had just pass through his mind. He shook his head violently trying to get the thoughts out of his head 'KF must be getting to me.'

"Are you ok?" asked the boy of steel surprise at his companion behavior.

"Yeah" said the younger boy looking away from Conner's baby blue eyes "look he thought either than you and me had kissed… became a couple or… had… um… sexual intercourse" Robin was at his limit when it came to blushing, he was as red as a tomato.

He took another look at Superboy and he was sure that he felt his blush intensify even thought it shouldn't be possible at this point.

He still had that confused look on his face which made him look beyond cute combine with a small blush in his cheek. Robin mentally belated himself for having that thought once again.

Conner was surprise and confuse at the reason of why his teammate would think that in the first place but there was another thing that he wanted to know even more right now "would that be so horrible?" he asked because Robin had freak out so bad back at their base.

The question took boy wonder by surprise "well… what?" he asked in shock.

"You just make it out to be so horrible so I'm just wondering… would it be so horrible?" asked Superboy once again.

"No… is just… weird that your friends think that" he replied still red as a tomato.

They fell in an awkward silence both of them finding the conversation a little odd. They we're both delighted when the waitress came back with their pizza.

Each of them took a slice and just a Robin was about to take a bite out his slice 'Robin' the telepathic voice of his Martian friend surprise him causing him to drop his slice as he almost jump out his seat.

"You ok?" question the clone once again.

"Yeah is just…" 'Don't tell him I'm talking to you' interrupted the girl telepathically. He found it odd but decided to go along with it "just felt a sudden chill" he lied.

Conner found something strange in the tone of his voice but decided to ignore it 'so what's up miss M.'

'Well I heard from Kaldur that you gave Superboy a name and I was thinking that we should have some sort of party to commemorate the occasion' said the green chick.

'That sounds awesome count me in' he couldn't help but let out his signature laughter as he anticipated Conner's surprise face. Conner at the moment was staring at his younger friend like he was going crazy.

'Good then keep him away from Mount Justice until we finish preparations' order the alien.

'You can count on me' was his replied.

"Rob, are you ok?" asked the boy of steel for the third time that day "your acting weird."

Robin just flashed Superboy a huge grin as he responded "just feeling the aster."

* * *

Superboy was thankful to Robin for his name and in this short time he felt much closer to him but at this very moment he wanted to do nothing but strangle him to death.

Robin was all forth for throwing a party for Conner but if Megan didn't mentally contact him soon and tell him that she was done with the goddamn decorations he was going to take a batarang and slit his throat open.

It had been 3 hours already and Robin in order to distract Superboy first took him to the arcade where they spend 40 minutes before the clone got tired. Robin would have taken him to the beach but they would have to go to Mount Justice in order to change and that was a no and the only other thing that he could think of in order to distract the other boy was the thing he most loaded… shopping.

He took one small glance at the tall clone at his side and he could tell that he was loathing this. Probably as much as Robin himself did when Barbara decided to kidnap him to the mall and would take hours, 4 if he was lucky.

Really what was the holdup, is not like they have to invite anyone and hopefully the guys weren't letting Megan go overboard with decorations.

They kept walking through the mall and after 5 minutes Robin decided that he might as well go enter another store as he waited for the Martian and just as that thought had entered his mind 'Robin' he heard as he was telepathically called "FUCK YEAH!"he yelled as he jumped in excitement and then felt pretty embarrassed when he took a look at Conner and everyone around him staring like he had gone insane "their having a sale here" he told Superboy as he pointed at the giant sale sign that happened to be by the store's window by coincidence.

Superboy gave a loud groaned 'do not punch him… do not punch him' he told himself.

"Would you mind buying that for me?" asked Robin pointing at the shirt the manikin had, attempting to distract the clone.

"Fine" he said as wanting to put some distance with the boy wonder trying to get his murderous rage down a couple of notches.

'Robin here please tell me you're finish with the preparations' begged the boy.

'Yeah we're just about done sorry we took so long we decided to go out and buy a gift for him as well… we also bought one for you to give him' said the alien.

'Actually I think I bought enough stuff for him' he told her. He already owned enough clothes at Gotham city as it was he didn't need anymore and Barbara was always styling him up as she put it, bringing more stuff to fill the closet so he decided to just buy the stuff for Superboy although he bought a couple of stuff for himself here and there.

Superboy was at the end of very long line holding the shirt Robin had wanted and the money he had gave him in one hand and all the many packages with the other one and pressing some other against his chest with his forearm. Right now that little pod in Cadmus with those little creepy things prying in his mind did not seem so bad for the boy of steel. As his line of though kept going down that road he took a glance to the left and nearly jump when Robin pop there out of nowhere. Really sometimes he wondered what was wrong with his super hearing because he should really hear him coming. "Robin?" he didn't get why the other boy had come here after he told him to go buy the thing.

"The lines to long so let's just go back to Mount Justice" said smaller boy.

"Really" Conner didn't bother to hide just how happy that had made him.

"Yes" Robin said with equal excitement since he wanted to get out of there as much as the clone did and plus there was the whole surprise party to look forward to.

* * *

They got back as soon as possible although it was a hassle with all the packages and riding on Robin's R-cycle a couple of the bags fell down on the way but neither of them really cared.

"Surprise!" yelled their companion as Conner and Robin entered the living room.

Conner was confused at the situation "what's going on?"

"We're celebrating your name" said Wally enthusiastically.

In the mean time boy wonder was inspecting the room and he was highly disappointed "um you guys… we're the decorations?" the main reason he had to distract the clone.

"We had to take them down" said their leader.

"You're kidding me…" Robin was shocked and a little angry… well a lot angry "I spent 3 hours shopping and you decide to take them down in the end" his voice raising in tune with his anger "you guys suck" he flat out yelled.

"Wait so you… the shopping thing was to distract me?" questioned Conner receiving a small nod as confirmation "good… so that means we will never do that again."

"Dude unless is birthday or something like that I hardly go shopping… did you not get my ready to commit suicide face?"

"Honestly I was too busy thinking of ways to kill you…" said the boy of steel "if I wasn't so grateful for my name I might have gone through with it."

"…Ok" what was he supposed reply? "Anyway you didn't decorate."

In an instant Wally was by his friends side "dude me and waterboy left the decorations to miss m and she sort of did them way to girly for Su- Conner..." whispered the redhead in his friend's ear trying to get use to the name Conner.

"It couldn't have been that bad" stated the smaller boy with a pout.

"Well for starter there we're this pink monkeys an-" "oh then it was bad" interrupted boy wondered knowing that Conner would hate it after witnessing firsthand the ordeal with Professor Ivo's monkeys.

"Hey guys" said Artemis as she walked in holding a cake in hand. She had been away all week, she had some mission with Green Arrow.

Wally went to her side on an instant and got a pout on his face upon inspecting the cake "it was supposed to say just Conner not happy birthday Conner… is not his birthday" complained the speedster "his birthday would be the day we found and release him."

"I know but you guys didn't celebrate his birthday so I thought we might as well mix the occasions… even if it was a month late" defended the blonde.

After that they just began bickering as usual causing Aqualad to go over to them as he tried to stop it, it sucked being the leader of a teenage superhero group.

Robin gave a long sigh as he watched his friends argue "so you planned this?" asked the clone to his smaller friend.

"Well it was actually Miss M idea but it was my job to distract you" said the boy wonder "sorry about the whole shopping disaster didn't think it would've taken this long or we would have just seen a movie."

"Well I had fun in the beginning… but after 45 minutes I was ready to leave" said Conner with a smile causing Robin to smile back at him.

"Yeah me too" they stood there for a moment just smiling at each other until they we're interrupted by Megan.

"Hello Megan let's give him his presents."

Artemis frowned a little at that "but we're supposed to sing happy birthday first."

"Is not his birthday and I'm with Megan" said Wally as he appeared at the Martians side in an instant.

"Will just sing it afterwards" said Kaldur trying to maintain the peace.

"Here I hope you like it" said Megan handing the boy of steel a bag.

"Oh… a shirt" he said as he took it out of the bag.

The green girl look disappointed at his tone "you don't like it?"

Both Wally and Kaldur send him a look that said 'be nice to her' but he was unfazed "no is not that is just… Robin got my like ten of them" explained the clone.

"Yeah… try fifteen" corrected the shorter boy.

"Well I bet he didn't get you the awesomest jacket ever" said Wally enthusiastically.

Robin however took it as a challenge and reached for one of the many bags they still had and pulled a red leather jacket with black stripes that complemented the Superboy shirt.

Wally stared at it with his mouth wide open "I'll give you mine later" he said holding the bag protectively in his arms with a clear pout in his face.

"You wanted to give the presents now" said Artemis with a smirk as she walked up to the clone "here's mine" she said pulling a pair of sunglasses from her pocket.

"Their identical to the pair Robin got me" said Superboy as he watched them in the blonde's hand.

Robin was whistling innocently at the taller boy's side which earned him a glare from Artemis, Wally joining her "did you bought him the mall" she said practically yelling.

"I drag him through it for three hours I had to buy stuff for him or else it would have just been pure torture" he shifted his gaze towards Kaldur "you didn't get him shoes, or pants or hats did you?"

"I got him boots" said the atlantean.

"Yeah that fell in the shoe category."

"That doesn't matter Supey… er Conner" corrected the redhead "because we planned other stuff I'm going to teach you how to dance…" he said putting his arm around the clones shoulders.

"Yeah and don't worry I'll teach you for real once KF screws it up" said Robin.

"DUDE."

A smile made its way to Conner's lips "can I make my birthday wish now?" asked the clone.

"Yes" answered Artemis enthusiastically as she went over to the forgotten cake.

_~Author's Note~_

_Oh my god I'm updating I don't believe it myself. Heh heh sorry I took so long but still thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well._


End file.
